


I Won't Give Up.

by Vas_Zappenin_Zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, dead, so much fluff I died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vas_Zappenin_Zouis/pseuds/Vas_Zappenin_Zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Three years.” He reminded himself out loud before tossing the small bottle into the garbage and walking back over to the mirror again pulling at his suit jacket again. He let his mind wander for a moment over the past three years- the good and the bad. Everything seemed to have just been a whirlwind adventure for the lads of One Direction. Zayn and Louis’ wedding, Niall and Liam’s coming out, Liam’s proposal, Harry becoming a dad and a husband to Jade Thirwall of all people, and the adoption of Zayn and Louis’ twins Addeva and Alec. Nothing was really the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is for Mermaid and Rachel.<3 The best Niam ever. And it was kinda inspired by “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz but mostly their flawles Niam! ;)

Niall adjusted his suit top for the millionth time as he stare at himself in the mirror. If anyone asks he would have worn that it just looks crooked but everyone knows better, he was nervous.

A golden skinned hand- ring finger laced with a silver band embroidered with a single red ruby- clasped onto his shoulder 

“You can stop pretending that your coat is messed up and just breathe.” Zayn teased the lad squeezing at his shoulder lightly looking at his face through the reflection in the mirror. “This is the day you’ve been waiting for.”

Niall nodded reaching up and fiddling with the bow tie around his neck suddenly feeling it hard to breathe. “It just seems like yesterday he asked me.” Niall whispered taking in his appearance it fully sinking in what today was.

“That was three years ago Niall, how can you not be ready for this?” Zayn joked going to ruffle his hair then stopping deciding on a shove of his shoulder. “You walk in ten; the weak nip is on the counter over there, don’t forget to give Harry the rings and for God’s sake Niall please don’t run off.” He joked one last time before pulling him into a long hug.

Niall wanted to say something, to thank Zayn for being there for him all those times and helping him when he was worried about coming out and the wedding plans but no words could leave his lips. After staying in the hug for several long moments he pulled back placing his hands on the older lad’s biceps looking into his eyes. “You know I co-“

“Hey, let’s not get side tracked here.” Zayn gave him a smile his eyes watering before placing a small kiss to Niall’s temple and walking out.

Niall rubbed his hands together and nodded even though he knew he was alone. He walked over to the counter where he immediately reached for the miniature bottle of tequila that was smaller than his hand. He opened the top and shot it back feeling the tiny shot of alcohol burn down his throat somewhat steadying his nerves.

“Three years.” He reminded himself out loud before tossing the small bottle into the garbage and walking back over to the mirror again pulling at his suit jacket again. He let his mind wander for a moment over the past three years- the good and the bad. Everything seemed to have just been a whirlwind adventure for the lads of One Direction. Zayn and Louis’ wedding, Niall and Liam’s coming out, Liam’s proposal, Harry becoming a dad and a husband to Jade Thirwall of all people, and the adoption of Zayn and Louis’ twins Addeva and Alec. Nothing was really the same anymore.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror he sighed heavily and realized that Zayn was right today was the day he had been waiting for. He was finally going to vow himself to the love of his life and that he had nothing to be nervous or scared for. Liam was going to be there at the end of the isle and he was going to be there for the rest of his life. With a final turn of his bow tie he let out a loud sigh smiling before grabbing the rings and heading out to meet Harry.

*—*

Liam felt as if his heart was racing in his chest and he wanted to just run, not per say away from Niall but to him. He couldn’t bear himself any longer. He hadn’t seen Niall in almost two days due to the last minute shuffles of the wedding and he was more than ready to just be with him.

He fumbled with his bow tie and groaned helplessly only to be rewarded with a chuckle coming from behind him.

“You know I don’t even remember being this anxious.” Louis spoke setting Addeva down onto the couch and walking over to Liam and quickly making work of the bow tie. “And Zayn and I didn’t see each other four days prior to the wedding due to some weird mix ups with his family not being to fly in and everything else with the venue.” Louis smiled fingers moving lightly over the bow forming it perfectly. “But you know what makes it worth it?”

Liam looked down at Louis watching the concentration fill his eyes. “What?”

“The way their eyes light up when they see you for the first time all suited up as they walk down the aisle.” Louis laughed lightly. “I swear the moment Zayn and my eyes mad contact it was like no one else existed. And God his dad will never stop reminding Zayn that he had to slow him down.” Louis took a step back nodding his head to the mirror.

Liam turned and sighed in relief at the perfectly sculpted bow and bit down on his lip. “Three years.”

“Three very long years to say the least, mate.” Louis smiled before walking over to his daughter slinging her over his hip as she smiled a very toothy grin at Liam. “Now mate we are in t-minus five minutes before you have to be up there, yeah? Niall walks in ten so if you’ll excuse me I have to find Harry and Alec before setting up your little flower girl and ring bears.”

Of course having two ring bears wasn’t Liam’s idea but Niall wasn’t about to choose between Alec and Tristan so he agreed they could both carry one.

Louis turned to leave as Liam took in a deep breath and was turned back to the door when Louis coughed. He raised an eyebrow fiddling with his bow tie. “Yeah mate?” Liam spoke slowly trying to calm himself.

“All these nerves and worries of Niall not being there and leaving are normal but just remember one thing, you were together for two years secretly and he didn’t leave, you came out to the public and got so much hate and he stayed, and you made him wait three years and he’s still here. He’s not going anywhere today but to meet you at the end of that isle.” And with that Louis walked out the pretty brunette lying sleepily on his shoulder.

Liam was about to get married to his five year boyfriend, three year fiancé. In less than an hour he would officially vow himself to Niall James Horan. His heart raced at the thought of finally being able to call Niall more than his fiancé. Louis was right Niall wasn’t going anywhere, he had nothing to worry about.

*—*

Liam stood Andy and Zayn at his side as he watched the small golden skinned brunette waddle her way down the aisle tossing petals in every which direction as Louis led her to the right way. Every second was going agonizingly slow for him as Addeva stood in front of him looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. Louis swiped her up in his arms and went and stood by Harry who was on Niall’s side. Not far behind was Tristan and Alec smiling huge as they walked both holding a pillow up the isle taking their spots on the correct side of the bows standing in front of the best men.

Then the music began to play and in the moment Liam’s heart was about to jump out of his chest.

Everything next seemed to have happened in slow motion- everyone rose and turned to face away from Liam staring at the empty church doors before they flew open and a gush of light shone in blinding Liam for a moment until he made out two figures in the light.

There he was; his blonde hair halfway grown out showing his natural brown in the perfectly styled quiff, the bow tie perfectly lining his neck and the light hitting him in the perfect manner making Liam want to just run out to him. He felt a hand lightly brush over his wrist and a faint, “Calm down.” Mumbled but everything didn’t matter but Niall and the distance he was away from him.

Every step closer was like a jump start to his heart making the whole world goes dark except for the perfect man closing in on him. Louis was right, nothing could ever compare to the way their eyes were meeting in this moment, connecting, searching, loving. The world seemed to have fallen silent to the sound of his heart beat and the patter of Niall’s shoes against the carpet as tears stung his eyes.

*—*

Niall was so thankful at that moment in time for his father to be holding him up by his arm. It wasn’t that he was about to fall it was that everything he saw in front of him- who he saw in front of him was taking his breathe away.

There Liam stood his hair grown back out slightly messy but styled up in not quite a quiff but nonetheless breathtaking to Niall. The smile over his lips and water in his eyes made the dirty-blonde’s legs go weak. His father held his grip tighter rubbing his hand lightly trying to calm him and keep him at the pace but he couldn’t even comprehend anything but the brunette who was waiting for him.

After what seemed like hours to Niall he finally was face to face with Liam tears overfilling him his eyes as they fell.

“And who gives this man away?”

“I do.” His father spoke before lightly kissing his head and placing his hand in Liam’s waiting on.

Liam’s hand came up at gently wiped the tears from his cheek staring down into his eyes both of them holding onto each other’s hands for dear life.

“Niall, your vows now?” The preacher spoke handing him a microphone as Niall took in a deep breath and stare up into the eyes he’s been able to call home for the last half a decade.

“Liam, babe wow.. These past five years have been a roller-coaster. Not in a bad way just like everyone else in the world we have had our ups and downs but we’ve never given up. You’ve never thrown in the towel when we fought, or I’d would lock up, or when I’d eat all the food in the house, steal your covers, force you to watch mindless telly with me, play guitar while you were trying to read, and you especially didn’t throw in the towel when I told you that I wanted to wait until we were this age to get married. You never once questioned what I did and made me feel like I was doing wrong even when I was. You stood by my side and defended me at my worst and never lost hope even when I took the time to find myself. You’re not just the love of my life Liam, you’re my best friend and my soul mate. I’ve never thought that I’d be able to have someone so amazing and kind in my life the way you are. Through everything that’s happened you’ve stayed strong and I couldn’t ask for anything better. I love you Liam James Payne, I have for the past five years, I do right now in this moment, and I will for the rest of my days. I’m yours.”

And maybe all of the members of One Direction, especially Liam, were crying but that was just them. If anyone understood how much Liam meant to Niall and vice versa it was the other lads.

Zayn slipped a handkerchief into Liam’s hand nonchalantly, which Liam would be eternity grateful for which Liam used immediately to wipe not his tears the tears that were streaming from Niall’s eyes. It was a typical Liam move, putting Niall before him.

Niall’s heart was pounding as he chewed on his lip unable to even speak any longer, his swallowed back a choke as his smile never faltered gazing into Liam’s eyes reaching forward with a shaky hand to lightly wipe the tears from his face caressing his cheek as he passed over the microphone.

*—*

Liam’s idea for vows was to speak in the moment and from the heart and at this moment he immediately regretted his idea. He couldn’t get anything out of his mouth for a few long moments as he just stare down into Niall’s eyes getting lost in the oceans of them.

Finally he took in a deep breathe steadying his voice and spoke completely raw and from the heart.

“Niall, My Prince.. God where can I even start? You’re standing before me talking so highly of me and I can’t even start to express what you actually mean to me. I know I’ve made mistakes in the past and I know I haven’t been perfect to you but babe you’ve stuck with me. You never gave up hope that we would be together again and even when I had to take time for myself and did some horrible things when I came back practically on my knees you didn’t rub it in my face you picked me up and loved me, and not halfway you loved me fully with every bit of your heart and soul. You never hesitate to love with all of yourself, God you are so special do you know that? Everything you do and everything you ever think about is what is going to help someone else and make someone else’s day better. I’ve never met someone who is so dedicated to making everyone else’s day so bright and happy and I must have been blessed by God or whoever else because you chose me. You chose to direct that light you have over me and love me in ways I never thought I could even have a chance at after all that’s happened. Three years is nothing compared to the lifetime I am about to spend with you. I would wait an eternity for you and I want you to know that my love for you will never falter or waver, I am forever yours. I love you Niall James Horan and I swear to treat you like the prince you are not only today but until the day we take our last breathes. My heart and soul now and forever eternally belongs to you and only you.”

Niall stare tears pouring from his eyes as he stare up at Liam and the priest took the microphone back. You could hear their hearts pounding through the room, that is if you could hear past the sniffles and chorus of “Oh my God’s” , “That is so romantic” , and the ever present “Is this even real?”.

*—*

“I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Liam James Payne, you may now kiss your husband.” 

Niall leaned up catching Liam’s lips in a passionately chaste embrace. No tongue, no moans, no grabbing at each other in seeking of the knowledge that they love each other because they knew. It was there floating in the air and seeping into their very existence.

Liam held Niall close holding him to his body finally being able to hold him after the days prior and in this moment none of that matter. All that matter was he was holding and kissing his husband. Niall James Horan-Payne was his husband.

*—*

“And now ladies and gentlemen the first dance.” Mazzi spoke into the microphone the lights of the hall dimming to a romantic tone as Niall and Liam entered the center of the very large dance floor hand in hand unable to keep their eyes off each other.

Liam placed his hands around Niall’s waist pulling him close as Niall lad an arm up one of Liam’s and placed the other up on his shoulder staring up into his eyes.

The first few beats of “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz started playing over the speakers as they slowly began to move in little circles blocking out everything but the gentle drone of the music and lyrics.

Liam’s chocolate gaze locked intensely on the crystal ocean blue of Niall’s speaking every words that’s ever been needed to be spoken. In those moments Liam could have sworn that he was flying, it was the typical thing that Niall led him to feels.

The soft clatter of silver wear over glasses chimed from around the room leading Liam to lean down and catch Niall’s lips in a soft passionate kiss leaving enough mystery for what was to come later in the night but containing every bit of love he felt for Niall.

Niall was where he was meant to be- where he fit perfectly. Liam’s arms where his shelter, his rock, his home.

Oh yes; Niam is real, Niam is definitely real.


End file.
